


Phone Calls

by kiwisarestressful



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisarestressful/pseuds/kiwisarestressful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three in the morning the first time he called. Skye picked up the phone. She only heard raspy breathy at the other end. She hung up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

It was three in the morning the first time he called. Skye picked up the phone. She only heard raspy breathy at the other end. She hung up.

The second time the phone rang Skye was on a mission. No one answered the phone. When she got back, she had one missed call. She tried to call back. No one answered.

The third time a male voice says they are coming for you. Run. The voice sounds familiar to her. But she ignores it. She ignores the warning.

The fourth time he calls he says she shouldn’t of ignored his warning. She’s sitting in a café. Then the men with guns come. Hydra. She tries to fight.

The fifth time is two days after her team find her. He says sorry. She asks why. He hangs up. Skye recognise the voice. She sure she does.

The sixth and seventh time he says duck. She doesn’t the first time. She gets a bullet in the shoulder. She ducks the next time. The bullet lodges in the wall in front of her.

He calls for the eighth time says he’s sorry. Again. She’s tries to ask him questions. He hangs up. Then the base is attacked. She is confused by now.

When the world stops spinning and the dust settles. The phone rings again. The ninth call. He asks if she’s ok. She says fuck off. He says they have your boss. He says to call when she solves the puzzle. Now she’s really confused.

Coulson is gone. She finds the puzzle. It’s on all of Shields computers. She tries calling him. It goes to voicemail. She tries to solve the puzzle.

A week later. The phone rings. It’s now the tenth time. He says First clue. She tries to ask about Coulson. I’m from your past is all he says. He hangs up. She breaks the phone.

She has a new phone. He calls her for the eleventh time. Second clue he says. She hasn’t slept in weeks. You hate this part of your past. She thinks it’s Miles by now.

She solves the puzzle.

It's is a coordinate. Quinn's house in Italy. The team leave her behind. They don’t find Coulson at the house. They find a bloodstain in the basement. Skye’s blood. It can’t be Miles then.

Skye calls the man he says well done. She says where is Coulson. He says safe. He also says she needs to run. She doesn’t. It takes the team a week to find her. Still no Coulson. 

He calls a month later. The twelfth time. The team think Coulson is dead. Skye doesn’t. The man asks her about the date and hangs up.

It’s the day shield found her.

The man is Ward.

He calls the next week. For the thirteenth time. She says Ward. He gives her a location. They find Coulson there. He’s not dead. Hydra took him.

The fourteenth time he calls. She doesn’t answer the phone. He leaves a voicemail. It says run. She doesn’t. Her dad remembers everything the next day. He tries to kill her.

She calls him the next day. He says you you never learn. She says she doesn’t listen to traitors. He almost doesn’t hear her whisper. I should.

The 15th time he calls. He hasn’t called for weeks. He says see you soon. She doesn’t have a chance to reply. They learn the head of hydra's location that hour. 

They find the head of hydra. They find Grant Ward. He says hi. She fires her gun. He’s doesn’t die. They arrest him. 

The phone doesn’t ring. She never sees Grant Ward. He’s back in vault D.

Then the base is attacked. Ward escapes. The phone rings. She doesn’t answer. He texts. She doesn’t read it.

He calls a month later. That’s the 17th time. She’s in Venice. She answers. She doesn’t know why. He says run. She listens. She doesn’t know why. The building she was in explodes. Her team believe it was Hydra.

She calls him. He doesn’t answer. He never calls again. He never answers her calls.

They find his body in the building.

She cries.

She doesn’t know why.

But she does.

She cries.

For the traitor.

Who saved her life.


End file.
